


casino night

by anyprotein



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, jesus christ these tags are a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyprotein/pseuds/anyprotein
Summary: Mika and Chris get messy at Rangers Casino Night.





	casino night

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this before casino night this year... you can expect another fic soon enough that's actually more closely based on this year's casino night adlksjklfsah

It starts with a wandering hand under the blackjack table, a large hand on his thigh starting to rub slow patterns before edging inward, until there is  a palm pressing hard against the growing bulge in his pants. Chris seems entirely unaffected, engaged with the others at the table, laughing loudly and making references no one else understands. It brings out something childish in Mika, frustration at not being his boyfriend’s center of attention. All it takes is a look and a whisper, though, and Chris is standing up, excusing them. 

Mika wants to blame it on the alcohol, but as he’s dragged off to a dark corner, removed from the bulk of the crowds and the cameras, he thinks almost deliriously that he would follow Chris anywhere. Really, it’s stupid for them to be doing this, for Chris to press himself against Mika’s side and shove a hand in his pants, when they could be seen by anyone who chooses to look a little too closely, but he can never seem to keep his inhibitions when it comes to Chris. Not when his breath is hot against Mika’s ear, grip tight on his dick. 

Chris sets a brutal pace right away, stroking roughly in a way that makes Mika’s thighs tremble and his breath shaky. 

“Look so fuckin hot in that suit, babe.” Chris voice is a low rumble in Mika’s ear, barely audible above the noise of the people around them. For him only. Mika wants to respond, wants to tease, but his head is swimming with the alcohol, and Chris's hand on his dick, and the knowledge of the ever-present crowds nearby. Instead, he bites his lip to hold back a needy sound, eyes fluttering shut, and does everything in his power to not look like he’s not getting jerked off by his linemate in public. 

“Wanna mess it up, want you to come in your pants for me.” 

Those words send a jolt through Mika—it’s a bad idea, reckless, but  _ fuck _ , he just wants Chris to wreck him. It’s only been a few minutes, but he’s already so keyed up that he feels like he’s on the edge of coming. He turns and presses his face into the crook of Chris's neck, panting heavily, and he feels more than sees Chris's face split into a lecherous grin that he knows well. 

Finally, he’s able to find his voice, though it’s breathy and uneven as he speaks, “ _ Chris _ , fuck, I—please”

Chris laughs quietly. “Want more? Wanna come, baby?” 

Mika’s fists twist desperately in the fabric of Chris's suit jacket as he nods frantically, rubbing his already overheated face against the damp skin of Chris's neck. There’s no mistaking what’s happening over here anymore, but he just can’t bring himself to care.

In fact, when Chris slows the pace of his hand, there’s no stopping the loud whine that escapes Mika. 

“Use your words,” Chris says simply, and Mika can picture with perfect clarity the smug look on his face. He’s tempted to push back, to refuse. On another night maybe he would, but right now he just needs to  _ come. _

“Yes, please, Kreids,  _ come on _ .” 

The change is instant, Chris doubling down on the pace of his strokes, and Mika has to muffle the sounds he’s making. It’s no time at all before he’s coming, hips twitching as he lets out one last broken cry. Dazed, he leans against the other man, barely aware of Chris's hand pulling out of his pants. Suddenly, he’s tugged backward a little, and Chris is smearing the cum on his hand on Mika’s face, stopping to shove two fingers into Mika’s slack mouth. He closes his lips around them on instinct and licks them clean almost hungrily, and he feels almost pinned in place by Chris's intense, hungry stare when he finally looks up. Once Chris pulls his hand out, a string of spit trailing after before dripping onto Mika’s chin, Mika is hyper-aware of how  _ messy  _ he must look, his face flushed and sweaty, wet with his own spit and cum, and his pants half-undone and rumpled, maybe even stained. 

Slowly, he licks the remaining cum off his face, still holding Chris's gaze, and it earns him a quiet “ _ fuck _ ,” from the other man. He flashes him a weary smile.

“Know where the nearest bathroom is?” 

\-- 

By the time they manage to find an unoccupied bathroom away from the crowds, Mika’s post-orgasm high has mostly faded, leaving only the haze of the alcohol and the thrum of anticipation. He’s not able to get hard again quite yet, but there’s no denying the arousal that surges through him when Chris drags him into a stall and slams the door, fumbling with the lock quickly so he can shove Mika against the door and kiss him hungrily. Both are desperate for it, having been unable to do this outside, and it feels like falling into a trance, the rattling of the stall door loud in the relative quiet of the bathroom, complemented by the distant murmur of the crowds and the wet sound the two of them make as Chris deepens the kiss. His hands slide into the curls of Chris’s hair and tug lightly as he makes needy sounds against Chris’s mouth. 

Mika can’t tell how long they’ve been going at it, his head still swimming, but the hard line of Chris’s dick is becoming increasingly apparent as he presses their hips together insistently, and it’s wearing his patience thin. It’s only when Chris has Mika fully pinned, immobilized as he grinds against him hard and slow, that he finally breaks. He reluctantly pulls back from the kiss, breathing heavily, and drops to his knees before Chris can say anything. He nearly breaks the zipper in his haste to get Chris’s dick out, tugging his pants and underwear down just enough for his purposes. 

Another time, he’d tease, play with him a little. Keep him on edge until he breaks and takes what he wants. Tonight, though, Mika couldn’t do that if he tried. The instant he’s faced with Chris’s massive dick, flushed red and leaking, he can’t stop himself from leaning in and taking it as deep as he can, hands pulling Chris’s into his hair. As usual, Chris knows just what he wants, pulling his hair and messing up the way he’d styled it for tonight. The thought makes Mika groan, feeling completely and utterly wrecked,  _ owned _ . Whenever they finally stumble out of this bathroom, anyone could look at him and tell what happened. Distantly, he registers his dick starting to get hard again. 

As he bobs his head, he can feel himself getting messier, drool spilling out of the corners of his mouth, getting on his hand, his face, his suit, and he  _ loves  _ it. He’s too focused on what he’s doing to process exactly what it is that Chris is saying to him, voice low and rough as a continuous stream of words pours out of him, but he recognizes the tone as the one he uses for praise, and Mika can feel that he’s fully hard now. He moans when he slips a hand down to start palming at himself through his pants, blindly pressing and rubbing.

It seems to flip a switch for Chris, who pauses for a moment before his hands tighten into fists in Mika’s hair and he starts to thrust in and out of his mouth. Mika feels trapped in the best way, stall door at his back clanging loudly, and utterly surrounded by Chris in front of him. He’s all Mika can see, taste, smell—everything’s Chris, just Chris, and he feels full, used, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes from the roughness of Chris’s thrusts. Mika whines loudly as he continues to paw at himself through his pants; he can feel that Chris is starting to get close and needs him to come. He looks up and makes eye contact, trying to convey how much he wants this with a look, and he’s floored by what he sees. Chris’s face is flushed a deep red, a sheen of sweat covering him, and the intense look in his eyes sends a surge of heat straight to Mika’s dick. He’s whining almost continuously now as Chris fucks him, somehow approaching climax for the second time within a shockingly short period of time. 

When Chris finally pulls back, one hand leaving Mika’s hair, Mika shoves down his disappointment at the loss in favor of anticipation as Chris starts jerking himself off roughly and tilts Mika’s head back slightly. Mika already knows what to do, licks his lips and opens his mouth, closes his eyes. He doesn’t have to wait very long before he hears Chris grunt and spurts of cum start start hitting his face. Some of it lands in his mouth, on his hair, covering his face, and  _ fuck,  _ he has to look utterly debauched right now. The feeling of it, with one well-timed press of his palm, is enough to push him over the edge. A broken cry is torn from him as he comes in his pants for the second time tonight before he slumps forward, exhausted. 

Chris doesn’t leave him there long before he’s pulling him up and into his arms, letting Mika lean against him as he showers him in praise, telling him how good he was, how hot he looked. Mika feels like he’s melting into the other man, completely sated and fucked out, and as he tucks his head into the crook of Chris’s neck, ignoring the cum he’s smearing around, he finds himself wondering if Chris has a plan to get them out of this one.

He smiles to himself. Either way, it’ll have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't sure if i wanted to post this bc i wrote each half in like one sitting, but... the world needs more of these two


End file.
